


So Much More

by Marvelfan35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Lives, F/M, Gen, Protective Bobby Singer, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/pseuds/Marvelfan35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very first attempt at an Imagine.   For @thing-you-do-with-that-thing‘s SPN writing challenge “SPNfamilylove on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much More

_ Here is my fic for  _ [ _ @thing-you-do-with-that-thing _ ](https://tmblr.co/mCkeWlUxrGTcuvucz7e4MjQ) ‘ _ s SPN writing challenge “SPNfamilylove.” I chose Sam as my character and the prompt was “Whatever you do, don’t make me do the cooking.” _

  
  


_Pairing: Sam X Reader_

  
  


_Word Count:  1468_

  
  


_Warnings: Fluffity fluff fluff_

  
  


  
  


“Please, just promise me you’ll get back safe. You know how I worry.”  you said into your cell phone as you hobbled (or attempted to hobble) into the living room of the bunker. You were staying there with Bobby as you recovered from helping Dean, Sam, and Cas fight another rogue angel.  While your left leg wasn’t broken, it did need a brace and was wrapped up in heavy bandages.

  
  


You hear Dean’s snort through Sam’s cell phone, “ _Trust me, we’re all still in one piece.  Little banged up, but still in one piece.”_ His deep voice sounding so calm making most of your anxiety disappear.  While you loved and cared for all of them, it was Sam who always made your heart skip a little faster.  Dean’s incessant teasing about just telling him how you felt got on your nerves. 

  
  


“Stupid idjits”, Bobby mutters under his breath at his desk, books all over the top of it.  

  
  


This time, Dean’s voice come through the speaker, “ _You ain’t got nothing to worry about, darlin’.  Gonna take us another hour or so to get there.”_ He ends the call before you can say anything else.

  
  


Closing one of the books shut, Bobby twisted around in his chair to face you, “Honey, why don’t you go to your room and take a load off? I’ll be sure to let ya know when they show up.”  Seeing your reluctance, he added with, “All you’re doing is making sure your leg don’t heal as fast. Plus,” he finishes softly, taking off his hat and readjusting it, “I’m gonna your need help making sure those boys can still go out there and kick angel and demon ass.”

  
  


Your eyes fill with unexpected tears. Once again hobbling, you come up behind Bobby and wrap your arms around his neck, kissing his cheek, “You’ve always been so good to me. I’ll never be able to thank you enough.”

  
  


“Family ain’t always blood, honey.  I love you and those boys like my own.  Hell, far as I’m concerned, you are.” Bobby’s voice is rough with emotion as he holds you tighter to him.  A few seconds later, though, he clears his throat and loosens his grip.  

  
  


“Now, get a move on and get some rest.”

  
  


You give a small smile and salute as you leave the room.

  
  


Some time later, the boys are back.  While Dean and Cas talk new strategies with Bobby, Sam makes his way to your room.  Knocking softly on your door, he opens it and can’t help the smile that comes across his face. Totally unbeknownst to you, Sam feels the way for you that you do for him.  The fact that you got hurt while trying to protect the three of them made him realize just how deep his feelings ran.  

  
  


Quietly entering the room, he sits on your bed and briefly looks at how peaceful and beautiful you are in your sleep.  Wondering what it would be like to have you in his arms. Clearing his throat and shaking his head, he reaches out a large hand to gently shake your shoulder.

  
  


“Y/N?  Y/N, we’re back.  Bobby’s with Dean and Cas, but he wanted me to come tell you”, he says, momentarily taken off guard as he watches you first open your eyes.

  
  


Rapidly blinking and then stretching your body, you forget your injured leg, and you cry out softly as you feel pain flare up through it. Looking for something to hang onto, you grab Sam’s muscled forearms, confused as to why they suddenly tense, relax, then flex.  

  
  


“You’re not hurt, are you?” You ask him, attempting to look him for injuries in your semiconscious haze.

  
  


Chuckling, Sam replies with, “Naw.  But, I was gonna ask you the same thing.”  

  
  


“I’m okay.  Just need to take my meds and change these bandages when I need to.  Plus, stay off of it.”  you say, in reference to your leg.

  
  


Sighing heavily, Sam counters, “You know, Cas wouldn’t have any problem with healing you.  He does it for Dean and I all the time.”

  
  


“But he needs to save his power. Use it for more important things.”  

  
  


Sam doesn’t instantly say anything.  In fact, it takes him a few minutes as his eyes lock with yours.  This is one of the reasons why he’s grown to care for you so quickly, so deeply.  Your willingness to put yourself before others.  

  
  


Before he realizes what he’s doing, he’s grabbed your face and holds it gently in those huge hands.  

  
  


“You are important, Y/N.  So much more than you’ll ever know.” 

  
  


Sam leans forward, his taller height causing a shadow to form over you.  His face, his lips, mere inches from your own.  His warm breath makes your cool cheeks flush, your body shiver with something you can’t fully describe.  You want him to kiss you.

  
  


You NEED him to kiss you.

  
  


_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

  
  


The pounding on your door causes you both to jump.

  
  


“Sammy? You and Y/N alright in there? Please don’t me you’re having one of those chick flick moments!” 

  
  


Dean’s voice breaks whatever spell the two of you were under.  Moving his hands from your face to his lap, Sam gets up and opens the door.  You found herself blushing as you can’t help but watch his ass in those jeans.

  
  


“In case you wanted to know, Y/N was asleep.  She’d just woken up when you started knocking.”  Sam huffed, crossing his impressive arms over his equally impressive chest.

  
  


Cas suddenly appears out of nowhere behind Dean.

  
  


“Y/N, I sincerely hope you’re feeling better.  And, Sam was right.  All you need to do is just inform me and I would more than happy to heal your leg”, he says to you, his words and voice so full of kindness and truth.

  
  


Dean’s smirking at how you and Sam find yourselves blushing is enough to make you want to punch him.  You hope the younger but much taller Winchester just might later on.

  
  


“Ah, so you were having a moment.  Well, sorry Sammy, didn’t mean to interrupt ya”, Dean said, fighting the urge to laugh.

  
  


“Just so you know boy, it won’t just Sam she was worried about.  Concerned about you and Michael Landon over there too, ya know.” Bobby explained, leaving the bathroom and heading for the kitchen.  

  
  


“You guys are my family.  I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to any of you.”  You keep your head down to avoid all four men seeing the tears once again forming in your eyes.  All of the battles you’d fought with them, for them, the mere thought of never seeing them again made you let out a small sob and put your hand over your mouth.  

  
  


“Hope you’re proud of yourself for making her cry, idjit!” 

  
  


“Damnit, I didn’t mean to, Bobby!” 

  
  


“Dean, I think you owe both Sam and Y/N an apology. Otherwise, I’ll see it to getting it out of myself.”

  
  


“Shut up Cas!” 

  
  


Three male voices head out of your room, their boots echoing on the floor.  You manage to pull yourself together, wiping your eyes and nose with one of your hands.  Getting up to go wash your hands, you let out a squeak as you’re suddenly spun around.  Warm, soft lips cover yours, nipping at your bottom one to allow the unexpected kiss to become more heated.  A soft moan rumbles from your throat, which is allowed by a low growl. From Sam.

  
  


Sam Winchester is kissing you.

  
  


And what an amazing kiss it is.

  
  


You taste and explore each other’s mouths for a few minutes before Sam very reluctantly pulls away, making you let out a whimper.  His eyes are at least two shades darker than normal, and he grabs your face again.

  
  


“Sam, does...does this mean we’re together now?”  you ask him breathlessly, hope filling your eyes as you stare up at him.

  
  


“Do you wanna be?”  

  
  


“I think we both know the answer to that.”  

  
  


“Hey! While I’m happy you two finally made out, can we please get some grub?! All that driving makes a man hungry!”  Dean’s voice booms from the kitchen.  He yelps when you hear what sounds like a smack on the head.

  
  


“Whatever you do, don’t make me do the cooking.” You tell Sam as you head out of your room.  Every attempt you’ve ever made at it has always ended in disaster.  

  
  


Sam threw back his head and laughed out loud, “I think this is one of those times where it’s okay for Cas to use his powers.”  

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We'll see what kind of response this gets. Who knows, may have started a whole new thing!


End file.
